


The King to Your Queen

by shiptoomuch



Series: 30 McKirk AUs [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, alternate universe- pageant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Kirk has no intentions of doing the "Miss Ole Miss" Pageant until she hears that a certain young doctor from the clinic is doing the "Mister" pageant that matches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King to Your Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Just clearing out some old stuff from the writing folder...

Jamie walked into the tiny dressing room in a furious frenzy. She reached behind herself, attempting to undo the laces on the back of her dress. She made a frustrated noise as she found herself unable to undo the knot. A pair of hands joined her own and began unlacing the dress for her.

“I cannot believe you made me actually do that!”

“What? You agreed to do it.”

“YEAH WELL I DID NOT THINK I WOULD WIN.”

\---one month earlier---

“Oo look! Miss Ole Miss! You have to enter, Jamie!.” Gaila grabbed the blonde’s arm and stared at her with wide eyes.

Jamie’s brow furrowed with confusion. “Why would I do that? I’m not exactly pageant material. That’s more your thing. Or Uhura.” She shrugged on her leather jacket and turned away. “Come on, let’s get going. Chapel’s waiting for us.”

Gaila scurried after her, continuing to pester her about the competition all the way to the bar where they met Chapel, who was sitting in a booth alone sipping some bright pink monstrosity.

“You guys will never guess what I got Doctor McCoy to do.” 

Jamie perked up at the mention of “Doctor Sexypants who I would bang like a screen door in a hurricane” as she so generously dubbed him. “Did you finally get him to come to girls’ night?” She looked around as if he would appear with a drink in hand if she looked hard enough. “I have been meaning to tap that for a year and a half.”

Chapel rolled her eyes. “I will never understand your obsession with him. You met him once after a bar fight when you had to get stitched up. Not exactly the best first impression.”

Jamie shook her head. “No. We met on the train once. He was drunk as all get out and probably doesn’t remember, but we met. Also, he’s hot.”

Gaila scoffed at her friend and turned to Christine, “What did you get him to do?”  
“Oh. Well, you know that Mister Ole Miss thing? I got him to sign up for it!” Jamie began choking on her drink. “I told him that since it’s at the same time as the Miss Starfleet thing, he could probably meet someone.”

Jamie set down her drink slowly. She smiled sweetly, her eyes calculating. “This is it. This is my chance to bang Doctor Sexypants. Gaila, I’ll do it.”

Gaila cheered and called over the waiter, ordering a round of shots. She immediately began rambling on about what they needed to do in preparation.  
\-------

“Hey, you probably don’t rememb-”

“Jamie Kirk. I threw up on you.” McCoy turned to face her, his usual scowl set on his face. “Can I help you, kid?”

“Oh, I can think of so many ways you could help me, Bones.” Jamie smiled up at him and winked easily. 

“Bones?”

“I can’t just call you Doctor McCoy, and Leonard is a lame name. So, Bones. Coz you’re a doctor.” Someone called Jamie’s name across the large ballroom. “Sorry, duty calls.” She turned and walked away, making sure to sway her hips, showing off her ass. Jamie could practically feel Bones’ eyes following her and it made her giggle. Except Jamie didn’t giggle, she wasn’t a fourteen year old. (She giggled)

She approached the table where Gaila stood with an official-looking woman. The woman began rambling on about how the competition was a prestigious one and should be taken seriously and they were glad to have her competing yadda yadda...

Jamie caught Bones’ eyes across the room where he seemed to be getting the same lecture. She rolled her eyes and he scowled back, shaking his head. 

“So glad to have you aboard, Miss Kirk.” The woman shook her hand stiffly.

“Glad to be here. I am so looking forward to the competition and getting to know everyone involved.”  
\----

“You are too obnoxious for your own good, you know.” Bones scowled at Jamie, who had found her way over to him and was delivering her usual string of pick up lines and come ons with her bright smile. “Seriously, every guy in here would gladly take his pants off for that stupid look you give people, and yet you waste your time with me.”

“Maybe I ‘waste my time with you’ because you won’t sleep with me, Bones. I like the chase.” She smiled at him again. “But any time you want to end this game, you know where to find me.” She skipped-yes, skipped-away from him, leaving him dumbstruck, as usual.

Bones watched her rejoin the girls, who were practicing some kind of dance for the competition. Jamie gracefully moved her arms and legs fluidly as she quickly picked up on what she had missed. Bones’ eyes traced her figure as she danced.

She was beautiful, no doubt about it, but there was no way he was going to be a one night stand for some kid from Iowa with a dead military hero father and a genius IQ. He had more self respect than that.

Nevertheless, he still felt a twinge of...something in his chest when he saw girls and guys sauntering up to her and trying to pick her up. People seemed to be almost drawn to the charismatic girl who would flip her hair and bat her eyelashes, eyes flicking over their bodies. He grumbled as she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in the ear of a student that Bones recognized from various visits to the campus clinic. He walked over before he actually registered what he was doing and grabbed Jamie by the wrist, pulling her away.

“Bones! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jamie attempted to dig her heels into the ground, but Bones just tugged harder at her hand. “Oo is this some kind of kink thing?”

“No, Jamie.” Bones turned to face her. “Believe it or not, but I actually care about whether or not you get STDs and I happen to know that Rogers has several.”

“Wait.” Jamie made a full stop suddenly, her face extremely confused. “You care about me? Are you saying we’re friends?”

“NO.” Bones growled at the shorter female.

“We’re totally best friends!” Jamie clapped and jumped up and down. “Come on! We’re going to go get drinks! This is a celebration.” She turned to the group of people milling around. “GUYS! BONES IS MY BEST FRIEND!”  
\----

“We’re going home, Jamie. You’re drunk.” Bones guided the stumbling blond to the door of the shabby bar, but he was having trouble doing so, he was slightly intoxicated himself. Just slightly.

“I’m not drunk, Doctor Sexypants.”

“Doctor who?” This made Jamie giggle for some reason, although Len was pretty sure he heard her mumble something about a ‘TARDIS’

“Oops. Did I say that out loud? Sorry, it’s what I call you when you’re not around.”

“Of course it is.”  
\------  
“And the winners of Miss and Mister Ole Miss are Jamie Kirk and Leonard McCoy!” Pike, who was hosting the pageant, said their names into the microphone, stifling a chuckle at the fact that Jamie had actually won the godforsaken pageant.

Jamie herself seemed to be handling it quite well, considering how she didn’t actually want to win. She stepped up to accept her crown, yellow strapless gown swirling around her. Pike saw that she was, indeed, wearing sneakers. 

Bones seemed to be completely shocked and a bit angry, but as his eyes landed on Jamie, smiling in her dress with a huge tiara on her head, his face visibly softened.

Pike had remained close with Jamie as she went through the academy, and knew that she had wanted to ‘bang the hot older doctor’ for quite some time but he was shocked to find out that the two had developed a strong friendship. He had sat down with Bones one afternoon and found out that he, too, felt a strong connection with Jamie, but refused to do anything about it.

“She’s just a kid with way too much enthusiasm for her own good.” He said with slight hesitation. “Maybe in a few years.”

But tonight? Tonight Jamie showed grace and poise no one had ever expected from her. Tonight, Jamie Kirk was a lady.

“I think you should talk to her, Leonard. She’s been waiting for a long time and I think she’s ready.”

Bones looked shocked. “Aren’t you supposed to be like her father or something?” He splutters out. “Shouldn’t you be giving me the ‘I’ll rip your balls off’ speech?”

Pike laughed out loud and clapped Leonard on the shoulder. His eyes meet Leonards and he knows that he’ll take it seriously and not toss Jamie around like a rag doll in the way so many guys have. “No. I think you give it to yourself enough.”

-  
Bones stands outside the dressing room with a bouquet of flowers he borrowed (stole from Christine) and he listens to the shouting inside. He knocks tentatively, frankly terrified of what he’ll find inside.

Jamie answers the door, no makeup, no crazy hairdo, no tiara, just Jamie in sweatpants and a hoodie. “Hey, Bonesy.” She smiles sweetly up at him, revealing that she is indeed wearing her retainer, too. “Sorry I’m not all done up.”

“It’s actually okay, I think I like you better like this, anyway.” Leonard reaches out and takes Jamie’s hand. He offers the flowers. “Be the queen to my king?”

Jamie nudges his foot with her own and takes the roses. “Bones, I was yours from the moment you threw up on me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
